


Temeraire Series Timeline

by FireAngel312



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel312/pseuds/FireAngel312
Summary: A worked dedicated completely to the timeline of the Temeraire Series by Naomi Novik.





	1. Canonical Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Since finishing up with Mary Stewart’s Arthurian Saga Timeline—albeit some fine tuning and a great deal of other off hand notes yet to be entailed—I have decided to move onto the series that lead me to this very site. The Temeraire series—as you might have guessed from the title of the work.
> 
> Now, unlike the Arthurian Saga, I did not have to completely start from scratch on this one. Both the main fandom wiki and another fan, ave-puella on tumblr, of the series put together rough timelines of most of the series; both of this can be located at these links:
> 
> http://www.naominovik.com/wiki/Category:Timeline
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aq0EQegZBHg2eFOCiAes4NesnVhDewGmXnQJzTmDClI/edit
> 
> However, both of these are only meant to serve as a general estimation of major events, where as I aim to give as accurate—if no exact days, near exact months—for all events as best I can. Unlike the Arthurian Saga, I will start with the first book and add the timelines of the other books as subsequent chapters; this will be easier for me to add any additional notes that are needed.
> 
> Some of the Pre-Canon events might be inaccurate as I have not yet taken the time to check their authenticity; this requires me to re-read through nine books to locate, perhaps, half-a-dozen scattered references. This is not something I have an issue with, given my love for the series, but it’s not on my priority list.
> 
> As before, I believe that most of dating is fairly accurate; though, one can never be 100% certain—also, as before, there are SPOILERS below.
> 
> UPDATE 1/10/2018: Recently the official Temeraire wiki shut down--there has been no explanation as of yet, but I'm guessing lack of activity is the reason--so I've decided to post the timeline I was putting together for it. Unlike the other chapters, I'm posting it as one large chapter and will only include specific dates that can be produced from the canonical texts, otherwise I label only months.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canonical timeline of the Temeraire series. First two books posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on fixing up the timeline for the Temeriare wiki up until the point that it suddenly shut down; that said, I still aim to give an accurate, canonical timeline of the books based only on details given and a few historical facts. As I have spent more time recently on developing it, this timeline will probably vary at points when compared to the less official timeline as I haven' yet taken the time to update it

**1805**

_Early January_ – The HMS _Reliant_ , under the command of Captain William Laurence, captures the French frigate the _Amitié_. Shortly after the battle, a hardening dragon egg is found aboard and is determined to be close to hatching. Due to the distance from the nearest British port, the crew of the _Reliant_ draws lots to determine who should attempt to harness the dragonet and a young midshipman, Jonathan Carver, is selected.

 _Mid-January_ – The dragon egg found on board hatches and Midshipman Carver attempts to harness the dragonet. However, the dragon takes an interest in Laurence, who completes the harnessing by giving him the name Temeraire. Laurence transfers command of the _Reliant_ to his Second Lieutenant, Thomas Riley.

 _Late January_ – The _Reliant_ passes through a storm and a seaman, Gordon, is washed overboard. Temeraire makes his first attempt at flying to rescue him, in which Laurence dangles himself upside down to pull Gordon from the churning sea.

 _Early February_ – The _Reliant_ ports at Funchal, Madeira, and Laurence—accompanied by Riley—reports to his commanding officer, Admiral Croft of the HMS _Commendable_. Waiting for further instructions on his new posting, Laurence sets up a meeting with Sir Edward Howe, a foremost expert of dragons, who informs Laurence that Temeraire is a Chinese Imperial. After a week in port, Captain Portland of the British Aerial Corps arrives to attempt to transfer Temeraire’s captainship with a trained officer of the Corps. However, it fails and Portland directs Laurence to a transport on course to Dover.

 _Late February_ – Laurence and Temeraire arrive at Dover and report to Chatham to receive their orders, which are to report to Kinloch Laggan for training. En route, they rest a night at Laurence’s family home of Wollaton Hall, Nottinghamshire, forcing Laurence to confront both his father Lord Allendale and his childhood sweetheart Edith Galman about his new posting. After arriving at Loch Laggan, Laurence and Temeraire begin their training, making acquaintances with Captain Matthew Berkley, Captain Catherine Harcourt, and Captain Jeremy Rankin. Due to their familiarity with higher society, Laurence and Rankin make and early friendship.

 _Early March_ – Laurence discovers Rankin’s mistreatment of his dragon Levitas after a day in Edinburgh and strives to disassociate himself with Rankin thereafter.  
  
_Late March_ – The Chinese Embassy seizes East India Company ships and Prince Yongxing, with his retinue, set out for Britain (Approximate).

 _March 29th_ \- Villeneuve slips out from Toulon as French dragons bombard Nelson’s fleet.  
  
_Early April_ – Several dragons from the Edinburgh covert answer a distress call from Aberdeen and clash with French dragons over the North Sea. The British dragon Victoriatus is wounded in battle and Temeraire and Maximus are called to support him back to Loach Laggan for medical attention. Temeraire himself is injured—accidentally raked on the side by Victoriatus—and is given a week to recover. Celeritas assigns Temeraire and Maximus to Lily’s formation

 _Mid-April_ – Temeraire and Maximus begin their formation training.  
  
_May 8th_ \- Nelson discovers that Villeneuve has sailed across the Atlantic and promptly sets out in pursuit. The HMS Reliant, commanded by Captain Riley, is among the ships that give chase.  
  
_Mid-June_ – Laurence is introduced to Jean-Paul Choiseul, a French aviator who had fled to Austria during the French Revolution. He and his dragon Praecuroris bring news of the Austrians beginning to mobilize.  
  
_June 4th_ – Nelson searching for Villeneuve in the West Indies.  
  
_Early August_ – Temeraire and his crew begin to test his devised aerial formation movement.  
  
_August 21st_ \- Villeneuve ports at Cádiz  
  
_Early September_ – Just before Laurence and Temeraire present their formation movement design, Celeritas informs them that Villeneuve is penned up at Cádiz and Lily’s formation must replace Mortiferus’, which has been sent to Cádiz, at Dover. En route, Lily’ formation is attacked by French dragons somewhere between Felixstowe and Dover, which leaves Lily wounded. Laurence meets and shortly thereafter forms a relationship with Captain Jane Roland of Excidium.  
  
_September 30th_ – Roland and Excidium leave Dover for Cádiz.  
  
_October 13th_ – Captain James and Volatilus return to inform them that Roland and Excidium arrived safely. Choiseul attempts to kidnap Harcourt ad Lily.  
  
_October 21st_ – Battle of Trafalgar.

 _October 24th_ \- James and Volatilus arrive early morning to announce British victory at the Battle of Trafalgar. Choiseul is executed.

 _October 25th_ \- Praecuroris is sent to a transport heading for Nova Scotia. Public celebration is held for the victory at Trafalgar and fireworks are shot off over the mouth of the Thames.

 _October 26th_ \- Rankin and Levitas cross over French borders to and spy the French “airships”—transport ships lifted by dragons—Bonaparte has constructed near Cherbourg. In their retreat to Dover, Levitas is fatally injured by pursuing forces. After Rankin reports to Admiral Lenton, Levitas dies from his wounds.  
  
_October 27th_ – Battle of Dover. Several days following this, at a party held for the aviators at the London covert, it is revealed to Laurence—by Sir Edward Howe—that Temeraire is, in fact, a Chinese Celestial.

 _Early November_ – The Chinese Embassy arrives in search of Temeraire, whom they called Lung Tien Xiang. However, they find him—to their horror—in military service and companioned to Laurence. By the demand of Prince Yongxing, brother of the Jiaqing Emperor, Laurence and Temeraire are separated.

Mid- November – A meeting between the Chinese Embassy, Admiral Barham, Admiral Powys, and Laurence occur in the board room of the Admiralty in London on the issue of Laurence’s captaincy over Temeraire.

 _November 23rd_ – Laurence and Temeraire board the dragon transport HMS _Allegiance_ to be taken to China.

 _November 24th_ – The _Valérie_  Engagement

 _November 25th_ – Laurence writes letters to the families of the fallen, Lily's formation remains aboard the _Allegiance_.

 _November 26th_ \- The Allegiance rendezvous with the HMS _William of Orange_ , a dragon transport

_December 2nd_ – Battle of Austerlitz.

_December 23rd_ \- The _Allegiance_ ports at Madeira to restock. After leaving port, the _Allegiance_ makes a sort encounter it a storm; though no damage is made to the ship, it causes Liu Bao a bout of nausea.

 _December 24th_ \- Liu Bao seeks out Laurence to thank him for the biscuits and wine, which effectively cured his sea-sickness. Laurence takes the opportunity to invite him and the other members of the Chinese embassy to dine with the British officers on Christmas.

 _December 25th_ \- Christmas dinner with the Chinese. Sun Kai recites poetry by Lung Li Po.

 _December 28th_ \- Prince Yongxing emerges from his quarters and begins to educate Temeraire on the Chinese culture.

**1806**

_January 8th_ \- Battle of Blaauwberg, also known as the Battle of Cape Town.

_Early/Mid-January_ \- Scuffles between the aviators and sailors begin to break out and quickly escalate, finally leading to a fist fight between Temeraire's armorer's mate Blythe and the midshipmen Reynolds. For striking an officer of the King's Navy, Blythe is flogged.

_January 18th_ \- Cape Town is capitulated to the British.

_Late January_ \- The Allegiance ports at Cape Coast.

_January 23rd_ \- Prime Minister William Pitt the Younger dies.

_January 30th or 31st_ \- The Allegiance crosses the equator en route to China.

 _Mid-February_ \- James and Volly bring the post, as well as the news of Pitt's death. By this time Volly a contracted the Dragon Plague and has unknowingly given it to Temeraire.

 _February 18th_ \- Chinese New Year. Feng Li attempts to murder William Laurence.

 _February 19th_ \- Temeraire sneezes, the first signs that he has contracted the Dragon Plague; though, at the time, it is believed to be only a cold.

 _Late February/Early March_ \- The Allegiance ports at Cape Town and they spend nearly two weeks there trying to cure Temeraire of his "cold". After eating a rather rancid specimen of mushroom, Temeraire illness alleviates.

 _Early/Mid-March_ \- Shortly after setting sail from Cape Town, the Allegiance experiences a three day storm; during which Feng Li makes another attempt to murder Laurence, but is washed overboard in the attempt.

 _Early April_ \- The Allegiance makes port at New Amsterdam to restock supplies. Shortly after setting sail again the ship is attacked by a large sea-serpent, which they manage to kill.

 _Late May_ \- The Allegiance passes through the Banka Straits.

 _June 17th_ – The Allegiance ports at Macao. Prince Yongxing travels to Canton to send a report of their arrival to Peking.

 _June 18th_ – Prince Yongxing returns from Canton late in the day.

 _June 19th_ – They receive orders to continue on to Peking. They travel by dingy to Donggaun, here the spend the night.

 _June 20th_ – Departure from Dongguan.

 _June 22nd_ – Arrival at Wuchang.

 _June 23rd_ – Temeraire and Laurence are first introduced to Lung Tien Lien by Prince Yongxing.

 _Late June/Early July_ – The British Party arrives at Peking.

 _Mid-July_ – Prince Yongxing attempts to assassinate Laurence, causing a stand off between Temeraire and Lien. The ensuing battle ultimately leads to the accidental death of Prince Yongxing.

 _Late July_ – Laurence is adopted by the Chinese Emperor in order to secure peace between China and Britain.


	2. Pre-Canon & His Majesty's Dragon Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> (?) speculated/approximated dates  
> ~ unspecified dates/not applicable  
> Dates underlined are events that are alluded to in the novel; most of these help decide around what time an event from the story takes place.  
> ( ) Further notes, mostly explaining why I set events where I did.

**PRE-CANON**

1774 A.D.

~ William Laurence is born.

  1. A.D.



~ At age 12, Laurence runs away from home to join the Navy. He becomes a midshipman under the command of Captain Mountjoy, a family friend.

1787 A.D.

~ Laurence returns home for a time, during which he makes a promise with a nine year-old Edith Galman to eventually marry.

~ Laurence is assigned to the _HMS Goliath_ , serving a year as a midshipman

1788 A.D.

~ Laurence serves a second year aboard the _Goliath_ as a midshipman.

1789 A.D.

~ Laurence serves a third year aboard the _Goliath_ as a midshipman.

1790 A.D.

~ Laurence serves a fourth year aboard the _Goliath_ as a midshipman

(Sometime in his years as a midshipman, Laurence—for a time—was held captive by the French).

1791 A.D.

~ At 17, Laurence is promoted to lieutenant and is assigned as Fourth Lieutenant aboard the _HMS Shorewise_ , under Captain Barstowe (Perhaps this is one of his journeys to India?).

~ Lord Macartney's embassy reaches China. His ship, the Lion, becomes the first Western vessel to chart the Bay of Zhitao. Macartney refuses to perform the ritual obeisance, the kow tow, to the Emperor of China and the British expedition is forced to leave.

1795 A.D.

 _May_ – Laurence is assigned to the _HMS Leander_ , working in the armoury. There he meets a man who would eventually make post (captain a ship) and, by 1806, becomes a Member of Parliament (This is certainly must be accurate as he was serving aboard the _Goliath_ when the _Leander_ was made Rear-Admiral Joseph Peyton, Sr. flagship in December of 1788, being decommissioned sometime after. It wasn’t recommissioned until May, 1795, under the command of Captain Maurice Delgano.).

 _November_ – Jane Roland gives birth to Emily (Based on her age in the first book—10—Emily should have been born in 1794; however based on her age in 1812—16—she would have to be born in 1795. Curse you Novik for changing the variables!

So the question remains; which is more accurate? Well based on dialogue between Roland and Laurence, I’d say 1795 is the canon year. In late October, 1805, when Roland is still 10, Laurence tells her “I was two years older than you are now when I first went to sea . . .” However, by the time the set sail for China in late November, she is turned 11. It would be far more accurate to suggest she was two years younger compared to Laurence, when he went to sea, in her late stages of 9 rather than those of 10).

1796 A.D.

 _November_ – Laurence’s service aboard the _HMS Leander_ ends. He is likely landed until being assigned to the _HMS Normandy_ (Its likely Laurence service ended with Leander’s change of command—November, 1796—to Captain Thomas Boulden Thompson. It’s also possible Laurence’s service on the _Leander_ could have ended earlier, but unlikely).

~ Laurence is Second Lieutenant on _Normandy_ under the command of Captain Yarrow. At some point, the Normandy is shipwrecked on a reef some 700 miles from Rio.

1797 A.D.

 _February/March_ – Due to his successful rescue of the _Normandy_ crew, Laurence is handpicked by Captain Thomas Foley as his First Lieutenant on the _Goliath_ (The _Goliath_ was formerly under command of Captain Charles H. Knowles, but after the Battle of Cape St. Vincent—February 14—he was forced to swap ships with Foley, who commanded the _HMS Britannia_ ).

1798 A.D.

 _Late July_ – Laurence and Nelson have dinner on the _HMS Vanguard_ before the Battle of the Nile, a.k.a “Battle of Aboukir Bay.”

 _1 st, 2nd, & 3rd of August_ – As First Lieutenant on the _Goliath_ , Laurence is present for the Battle of the Nile.

 _~_ Laurence makes post and is assigned to the _HMS_ _Belize_ ,Riley is made his Third Lieutenant (In a memory recounted by Laurence during _Crucible of Gold_ , he tells of himself and Riley aboard the _Reliant_ while observing a dragon transport harboring at Portsmouth. He states that at the time he was of six years seniority on the post-list. If we take it that this moment occurred several months before the beginning of _His Majesty’s Dragon,_ in 1804—and we shall—Laurence made post shortly after the Battle of the Nile).

1799 A.D.

~ During Laurence's second year as captain of the _Belize,_ he makes some trip to Canton.

1801 A.D.

~ Laurence visits Paris during the last peacetime (On September 30, a preliminary agreement was signed in London between British and French officials; final agreements were made in November. It would have to have been after September that Laurence visited France; for what reason and for how long, we are not told.)

1804 A.D.

~ The _HMS Reliant_ is harboured at Portsmouth; from its deck, Laurence—its Captain—and Riley—his Second Lieutenant—observe a dragon transport coming into port (See last entry of 1789).

 _4 th of June_ – King George the Third’s birthday. On the _Reliant_ , Riley recites the St. Crispin’s Day speech.

CANON

His Majesty’s Dragon

1805 A.D.

 _5 th (?) of January_ – The _HMS Reliant_ , under the command of Captain William Laurence, battles and captures the French frigate the _Amitié._

 _6 th (?) of January – _The crew draws lots to see who will attempt to harness the dragonet.

 _14 th (?) of January – _Temeraire hatch’s from his egg aboard the _Reliant_.

 _2 st (?) of February_ – The _Reliant_ , with its prize the _Aimitié_ , ports at Funchal, Maderia (Laurence tells us they arrive exactly a day short of his three week prediction, giving us 20 days).

 _6 th (?) of February_ – Laurence writes a letter to his parents about his recent change in post.

 _7 th (?) of February_ – Laurence meets with Sir Howe. Captain James of Volatilus arrives at Funchal (Temeraire reports that he is three weeks and six days out of the egg).

 _8 th (?) of February_ – Captain Portland arrives at Funchal (That night, after Temeraire refuses to take Dyes as his aviator, the moon is described as being a half-moon. The 7th of February was a half-moon that year, making it the likely option. However, it could have been a day or two after or before the 7th. I chose the 8th because of the landing of certain events; not a very clarifying explanation, but it would take too long to explain more).

 _9 th (?) of February_ – Under guidance of Captain Portland and Laetificat, Laurence and Temeraire depart from Maderia.

 _22 st (?) of February_ – Laurence and Temeraire arrive at Dover (We’re are told that they were on a transport ship for two weeks, and I wager an exact two weeks had passed between their departure from Madeira and their arrival at Dover. The transport had been described as being about 90 miles away, prior to leaving Maderia, and we know that the average dragon can fly 30 mi/hr; enough time in a day to make that flight.)

 _23 nd (?) of February_ – Laurence and Temeraire check into Aerial Command at Chatham. They set out for Loch Laggan, resting the night at Laurence’s parents’ house in Nottinghamshire.

 _24 rd (?) of February _– Laurence and Temeraire arrive at Loch Laggan.

 _25 th (?) of February _– Temeraire begins flight training. Laurence meets Captain Jeremy Rankins.

 _26 th (?) of February _– Laurence approaches Celertias about a day trip with Rankin.

 _3 rd (?) of March_ – Laurence travels with Rankin to Edinburgh (It is stated that it is a Sunday. The estimated date of the proposal, the 25th, is a Monday).

 _4 rd (?) of March_ – Laurence and Temeraire begin extensive training that carries on for five more weeks.

 _Mid-March_ – The Chinese Embassy seize East India Company ships and Prince Yongxing, with his retinue, set out for Britain (This is a rough estimate. On Allegiance’s arrival in Canton June 17th, 1806, Heretford states that it’s been 16 months. If we include June, counting backwards 16 months brings us to March. Based on the time Laurence and Temeraire arrive in Britain, the French would have certainly learned of the _Amitié’s_ capture by mid to late February and sent word to the China).

 _ 29th (30th?) of March _ – Villeneuve sets sail from Toulon, planning to sail between the Balearic Islands and Sardinia.

 _ 1st of April  _ – Villeneuve changes course, sailing west of the Balearics and evading Nelson at Sardinia.

 _8 th of April _– Villeneuve sails through the Strait of Gibraltar. Sometime after this, Temeraire assists Victoriatus. After a week, Temeraire is healthy enough to begin formation training.

 _8 th of May – _Nelson discovers that Villeneuve has sailed across the Atlantic and promptly sets out in pursuit. The _HMS Reliant_ , commanded by Captain Riley, is among the ships that give chase.

 _Mid/Late May (?)_ – Jean-Paul Choiseul, on the dragon Praecuroris, arrives at Loch Laggan (This is a rather large estimation as great deal of time that cuts through the narrative. However, I base this off of Laurence’s Navy knowledge of Nelson’s whereabouts [see 8 th of May] and Laurence tells us that, since Victoriatus, that it’s been a month and a half of formation training. Being that Temeraire was given a week to heal, I lean more towards the later end of May).

 _ 4th of June  _ – Nelson arrives at Barbados in the West Indies. 

_July_ – Laurence and Temeraire begin devising their own aerial formations (Again, this is based off of several statements made in the book. First, Nelson is known is known to be in the West Indies[see 4 th of June]. Second, Celertias tells Temeraire to demonstrate his maneuver in training sometime around the time Villeneuve ports at Cádiz [see 21st of August]. This is some four weeks after Laurence allows his crew to help devise formations, which we’re told that Temeraire and Laurence were already at for weeks. As a side note, it is also mentioned that Laurence had been giving Temeraire lessons in aerial maneuvers prior to this, suggesting that the lessons probably began sometime in June).

 _ 22nd of July  _ – Battle of Cape Finisterre

 _ 1st of August  _ – Villeneuve arrives at A Coruña

_ 21st of August  _ – Villeneuve ports at Cádiz.

_Early September_ \- Temeraire prepares to demonstrate a flying formation devised by Laurence and himself. Captain James interrupts to deliver the news that Villeneuve has been “penned” up at Cádiz. Lily’s formation is sent to Dover.

 _30 th of September _– Captain Jane Roland and Excidium leave Dover for Cádiz.

 _14 th of October _– Captain James, of Volatilus, brings news of their safe arrival. Choiseul attempts to kidnap Catherine Harcourt and Lily.

 _15 th of October _– Laurence interrogates Choiseul.

 _ 21st of October _ – Battle of Trafalgar.

 _25 th of October _– James and Volatilus arrive early morning to announce British victory at Trafalgar. Choiseul is executed.

 _26 th of October _– Praecuroris is sent to a transport head for Nova Scotia. Public celebration is held for the victory at Trafalgar and fireworks are shot off over the mouth of the Thames.

 _27 th of October _– Jeremy Rankin spies Bonaparte's plans for Dover. Levitas dies.

 _28 th of October –_ Battle of Dover (The party that commences afterwards, I would say, is either only a few days after the battle, or sometime in the first week of November. Unfortunately, no indication of how long has passed since Dover is given. For the fact that the second book begins in November, I’d poetically put it as the last day of October: the 31st).


	3. Throne of Jade Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rifled with half a dozen grammatical errors, I'm sure. 
> 
> I probably should have put this in the first chapter but please, by all means, if anyone should like to argue the setting of an event, I'm willing to check and recheck my information.
> 
> Legend:  
> (?) speculated/approximated dates  
> ~ unspecified dates/not applicable  
> Dates underlined are events that are alluded to in the novel; most of these help decide around what time an event from the story takes place.  
> ( ) Further notes, mostly explaining why I set events where I did.

1805

 _3 rd (?) of November_ – The arrival of the Chinese Embassy (Based on the idea that Temeraire and Laurence have been separated for two weeks).

 _17 th (?) of November_ – Meeting between the Chinese and British military commanders, discussing the circumstances of Laurence’s handlership of Temeraire (This is merely based on the fact that the _Allegiance_ is set to sail a week aft this event).

 _18 th (?) of November_ – At the London covert, Laurence encounters Hollin in the company of his dragon, Elsie. Temeraire and Laurence participate in a skirmish with the French. It is decided that Laurence will accompany Temeraire to China (There is actually an error here in the book, or at least in my edition {2006 Del Rey Mass Market Original paperback}. Elsie hatches somewhere between the Battle of Dover and the beginning of the second book. It is said that she is not yet three months out of the shell. Where this might be correct, it’d be more accurate to say that she is not yet three weeks. Not sure if this is a mistake made during editing and production or of Novik herself missed it, but there it is).

 _19 th (_?) of November – Lenton visits Laurence.

 _20 th (?) of November _– Laurence spends the day writing the necessary correspondences.

 _21 st (?) of November_ – Laurence is introduced to Arthur Hammond, diplomate for the British on this trip.

 _23 rd of November _– Aboard the Allegiance, Temeraire and Laurence set out for China.

 _24 th (25th?) of November_ – Dinner with the Chinese. The Allegiance is attacked by a Fleur-de-Nuit (This night is described as a new moon; however, it would have been three days previous, the 21st. Of course, a moon phase so far back is calculated by an algorithm and, thus, cannot account for changing variables of a large object orbiting the Earth. A couple days of leeway doesn’t seem unreasonable).

 _25 th of November_ – Funeral for those killed and dinner with the captured French.

 _26 th of November_ – The _Allegiance_ makes contact with the _William of Orange._

 _ 2nd of December  _ – Battle of Austerlitz

 _22 nd (?) of December_ – Allegiance ports at Madeira, restocks, and immediately sets sail again.

 _25 th of December _– Laurence and his men dine with the Chinese. Sun Kai recites poetry by Lung Li Po.

 _27 th of December _– Yongxing begins educating Temeraire.

1806 A.D.

 _ 8th of January _ – Battle of Blaauwberg, also known as the Battle of Cape Town.

 _17th (?) of January -_ A small scuffle breaks out between the aviator Blythe and the naval officer Reynolds (Laurence says Blythe is to be whipped on Sunday. This means at least one day is between the scuffle and his whipping).

 _19 th (?) of January_ – Blythe is whipped for striking an officer of the Navy. (There is a great amount of estimation put into this calculation. The whipping occurs on a Sunday. After the incident between Reynolds and Blythe, we’re told the Allegiance comes into range of the Cape Coast a week after. They are there for three days and sail on the fourth and another four days are mentioned to pass. This gives us a stretch of about 15 days—give or take one or two—placing us on the 30th at the latest. The next major event to happen occurs on the 31st, the crossing of the equator. The time that occurs between both dates is not specified, but it is sort of implied it is not to long after our 15 day stretch. I placed the date of the whipping on the 19th because of its closer proximity to the crossing of the equator, but if placed on the 12th, it is about a week. Both dates I’d say are reasonable. In fact, I almost tempted to place the whipping as far back as the 12th, but I feel this is too close to the Christmas dinner. But perhaps I can be persuaded if someone can give me a good enough reason.).

 _ 23rd of January _ – Death of William Pitt the Younger.

 _24 th (?) of January_ – Arrival at Cape Coast (It is said that a week passes, but from the avaitor/navy skirmish or the whipping, it isn't quite clear. I place it a week after the skirmish.).

 _28 th (?) of January – _Departure from Cape Coast.

 _31 st of January_ – The _Allegiance_ crosses the equator en route to China.

 _18 th of February_ – Chinese New Year. Feng Li attempts to murder Laurence.

 _19 th of February_ – Temeraire begins showing signs of the Dragon Plague, contracted from Volley sometime the week before.

 _21 st of February _– Temeraire reluctantly takes Keynes’ dose of medicine.

 _March_ (?) – The Allegiance is caught in a storm, which is closely followed by an attack by a Kaoi (March seems reasonable; the gap between this event and the curing of Temeraire doesn’t seemed to be very large, unlike the gap between this and their arrival at Macao. However, I’ll leave it open for speculation as I can’t be 100% certain).

 _Late May_ – The _Allegiance_ passes out of the Banka Straight and malaria begins to spread throughout the ship (In Laurence’s letter to Jane, on the night of the 16 th of June, he states that they had passed out of the Banka Strait three weeks prior).

 _17 th of June_ – The _Allegiance_ ports at Macao.

 _19 th of June_ – Laurence and Temeraire are directed to travel to the rest of the way to Peking overland—or, rather, by air.

 _21 st (?) of June_ – Their party rests at Wuchang. Lung Tien Lien arrives to meet Yongxing (I’m more or less certain of these one, it is clearly stated they travel for two days; though, I leave it open for speculation for humility’s sake).

 _22 nd (?) of June_ – Yongxing presents Lung Tien Lien to Temeraire.

 _25 th (?) of June_ – Laurence and Temeraire arrive in Peking (Consulting a flight path between modern Wuchang and Macau and Bejing on Google Maps, I have assumed the journey took no less than four days and no more than six. I have set it at five for the average. It took them roughly two days between Macao and Wuchang, and this is about halfway between Bejing).

 _26 th (?) of June_ – Laurence and Temeraire are given a tour of the city.

 _27 th (?) of June_ – Laurence is introduced to Temeraire’s mother.

 _28 th (?) of June_ – Yongxing brings his nephew, Prince Mianki, to meet Temeraire, in some last effort to get Temeraire to put Laurence aside. However, this fails, and later in the evening, when Temeraire is away, he sends men to kill Laurence.

 _29 th (?) of June_ – After the ensuing battle, Sun Kai, an agent of Prince Manning, takes Laurence to safety at the Imperial palace. Temeraire arrives late in the evening.

 _30 th (?) of June_ – Willoughby, the only casualty of the battle, is given a ceremony and is buried.

 _12 th (?) of July_ – Liu Bao invites Laurence and his crew to diner, where it is first suggested that Laurence be adopted by the Emperor of China (This is another one of those approximations, given only the statement that it happens two weeks after his arrival at the Imperial Palace).

 _13 th (_?) of July – Riley arrives at Peking. The final standoff between Laurence and Yongxing results in the latter’s death (And again, another approximation. It is only said that Riley is at breakfast, never giving a bases for passage of time between the end of Ch. 15 and the beginning of Ch. 16).

 _20 th (_?) of July – Laurence is adopted by the Chinese Emperor (This happens a week after Yogxing’s death).


	4. Black Powder War Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . this is a bit overdue. I had meant to start it right away—after posting the last—but I have to be honest: I took a look at it, and my mind broke.
> 
> There is at least a total of four weeks between the Prologue and their arrival at Xian. Two of these I can account for, the other two I cannot. The two I just can’t seem to find is the time it takes the Allegiance to arrive back at Macao. I say at least two because there is no way, that I can see, that the Allegiance sailed to Peking in one week.
> 
> So I’ve come up with a theoretical timeline that lines up with their arrival at Dresden—from the 7th of August to the 26th of September. There might be at least one day that’s unaccounted, I’ll eventually get around to checking on that. And as you can see it’s not quite fully fleshed in the ways of details between those dates, but I didn’t want the bulk of information in my way; I’ll update the information periodically.
> 
> Another particularly tricky area is around the Battle of Saalfield. The text makes it sound as though several days pass between their arrival at Jena and the battle; however, looking at all the historical happenings around those events, only a day could have passed. I don’t know; this is only a fan’s musings after all.  
> Also, the very end is still in the midst editing as well.
> 
> Legend:  
> (?) speculated/approximated dates  
> ~ unspecified dates/not applicable  
> Dates underlined are historical events that are alluded to in the novel; most of these help decide around what time an event from the story takes place.  
> ( ) Further notes, mostly explaining why I set events where I did.

1806

 _21th (?) of July_ – With the help of some servants, Lein buries Yongxing’s body. She is accompanied by De Guignes (This happens either late evening or really early morning. I'm not quite certain if it is the day of or day after the adoption ceremony since Laurence states, in the prologue of the third book, it had been more than a week since Yongxing's death).

 _Late July/Early_ August – The _Allegiance_ is stuck in port at Macao due to the lack of wind when a fire breaks loose in the kitchen and the ship is damaged, adding a two month wait. Laurence receives orders from Lenton to proceed to Turkey in due haste to retrieve three dragons eggs. Laurence decides upon the land route, hiring a man named Tharkay to guide the way. They set out post haste. (This is made clear by Granby, who prompts that they should leave soon, more accurately “August will be better than October for avoiding blizzards.” And it certainly more than a week after the ending of _Throne of Jade_. I deduce early because Temeraire’s “special moment” with lake rocks is at the ”cusp”—meaning transitio—of August and Laurence thoughts imply they’ve been flying for at least a week. I cannot say if “cusp” is meant to mean transition from July to August or it being mid-August).

 _7 th (?) of August_ – Day from Xian.

 _8 th (?) of August_ – Xian.

 _10 th (?) of August_ – Tianshui.

 _14 th (?) of August _– Crossed the Yellow River.

 _18 th (?) of August_ – Jiayu Gate, flight to Yumen, then to Dunhaung.

 _19 th (?) of August_ – Left Dunhaung.

 _24 th (?) of August_ – Cherchen, Sandstorm.

 _26 th (?) of August_ – Eight camels left.

 _29 th (?) of August_ – Crumbling city, Oasis, late night attack.

 _2 nd (?) of September_ – Yutien.

 _3 rd (?) of September_ – Sells camels, leave Yutien.

 _6 th (?) of September_ – Arkady.

 _ 13th of September _ – Prince Hohenlohe arrives at Dresden.

 _17 th (?) of September_ – Arrival at Istanbul.

 _19 th (?) of September_ – Mustafa visits.

 _20 th (?) of September_ – Dunne & Hackly, visit to Maden residence.

 _21 st (?) of September_ – Lien presents herself.

 _22 nd (?) of September_ – Escape to Austria.

 _23 rd (?) of September_ – Temeraire sets out for Dresden.

 _26 th (?) of September_ – Arrival at Dresden (This is the likeliest date, though one could perhaps push it to the 27th but no later, as it is stated that nearly two weeks pass in camp before Prince Louis dines with the captains [See 6th of October].).

 _ 2nd of October _ – Napoleon arrives at Würzburg.

 _6 th of October –_ Prince Louis returns to Dresden to inform the captains of their orders (We are not told that he left; however, historically Prince Louis attended a war meeting on the 5th of October in Erfurt, where lay the Duke of Brunswick, King Frederick, and many other military commanders. It is said in _History of the Consulate and the Empire of France Under Napoleon, Volume 4_ by Adolphe Thiers that the council took two days due to uncertainty. This means it would have started early on the 5 th and ending late on the 6th—though, early enough for him to return, presumably by courier, and dine with the captains).

 _7 th of October _– Prince Hohenlohe begins to march towards Hof. Temeraire and Laurence are under Hohenlohe command.

 _8 th of October –_ Prince Hohenlohe receives commands to move into Jena (This is stated to happen after two days of traveling. This must mean the march began early morning on the 7th and changed direction late on the 8th. It’s not clarified as to when they arrive in Jena; it could only be the morning of the 9th or that the orders were received early enough on the evening of the 8th to make it there the same night).

 _9 th of October_ – Laurence learns that Napoleon has given a military post to Lien.

 _ 10th of October _ – Battle of Saalfield. Temeraire and Laurence are present and witness Prince Louis’ death as he leads the cavalry charge.

 _11 th of October – _Napoleon moves into Gera, believing it to be the location where the Prussian armies will meet. Temeraire and his crew arrive at Jena early in the morning.

 _13 th of October – _Main body of the Prussian army falls back to Auerstadt.  Hohenlohe’s forces cover the retreat. Battle of Jena-Auerstadt (Historically the battle takes place on the 14th, but for whatever reason, Novik sets it on the 13th. Or that’s as it appears. There is a page break between the orders of retreat and the scene of Laurence on the plateau over Jena; a day might have passed, but I doubt it).

 _14 th of October –_ Halle is taken by the French. Temeraire flies King Frederick and Queen Louise to Berlin.

 _15 th of October –_ Queen Louise sends her children to Kӧnigsberg. Temeraire and the royal party set out from Berlin, resting the night at a fortress on the Oder River.

 _16 th of October_ – Temeraire and the royal party depart for Posen, but rest in an army camp twenty miles from their target. General Lestocq comes to greet the King and Queen.

 _17 th of October _– Temeraire starts out for Posen.

 _18 th of October _– Temeraire arrives in Posen.

 _ 28th of October  _ – Battle of Prenzlau. Prince Hohenlohe surrenders to Murat.

 _29 th (?) of October _– Kalkreuth arrives at Danzig by courier.

 _4 th of November_ – Laurence and Temeraire, with the Polish army, are three days from Warsaw when Napoleon reaches the Russian army on the road near the city.

 _5 th of November _– Napoleon defeats the Russian army near Warsaw.

 _6 th (?) of November _– Find shelter in a crumbling castle.

 _7 th (?) of November _– Temeraire and Laurence arrive at Danzig to find it under siege by the French (Historically, the Siege of Danzig doesn’t begin until March, 1807, which is alluded to by Kalkreuth, who says something in passing about the French being held up—by the winter, I presume—until March).

 _21 st (?) of November_ – Lien descends into the French encampment outside Danzig’s walls; though, her presence is unable to be confirmed through the snow storm closely following her arrival.

 _24 th (_?) of November – The snow storm clears before dawn, allowing the confirmation of Lien’s presence in the French camp.

 _30 th (?) of November_ – A week after her arrival, Lien’s efforts drastically advance the French trenches.

 _9 th or 13th (?) of December_ – Begin preparations for Danzig’s evacuation.

 _11 th or 15th (?) of December_ – The Siege of Danzig ends (In the end of the third book it is said that they have a week of flying; however, the beginning of the fourth book it states they’ve been flying for three days. Of course, it is more accurately stated “. . . three days flying through icy rain . . .” So it might be just that, starting the fifth day of flying they began flying through continuous rain. But I’ll leave it for speculation.

Continuing off idea that they left a week prior to the fourth book; they plan for the night of the new moon, which is recorded as the 10th on my reference calendar. But this is not to be considered exact. So their arrival in Scotland is a week before Christmas: the 18th if we don’t include the day of their arrival or the 19th if we do. So the latest they could have left Danzig is the 12th and the earliest being the 10th; for simplicities sake, I split the difference).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one, I fear I'm looking into uncertain waters: a lot fewer hard dates and lot more vague, open time spans.


	5. Empire of Ivory Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this long awaited post; to be honest, I had most of this done for a long while, I’ve just be abhorrently lazy. Part of the reason for it is this particular timeline has caused quite a headache.
> 
> It starts out quite nicely, giving us nearly a precise date—a week before Christmas—and the days that follow happen near, if not being, sequential. However, it quickly falls apart and we cannot be sure of anything except that the party hosted by Lord Allendale and Wilberforce seemingly occurs in early January, meaning the departure from Dover aboard the Allegiance occurs anywhere from Mid to Late January. It’s also give that Temeraire’s arrival in Cape Town is in Early March, followed closely by the Allegiance; however, it is quite clear that their arrival should be in Mid to Late March, as it took at least two months to reach the colony.
> 
> Legend:  
> (?) speculated/approximated dates  
> ~ unspecified dates/not applicable  
> Dates underlined are historical events that are alluded to in the novel; most of these help decide around what time an event from the story takes place.  
> ( ) Further notes, mostly explaining why I set events where I did.

 

**1806**

_18 th (?) of December_ – Temeraire, Iskierka and a group of twenty feral dragons are attacked by a French patrol off the coast of Scotland as they arrive in Britain, transporting some thousands of Austrian troops.

_Late December_ – The _Allegiance_ arrives back in Britain (Can we just take a moment to ponder how in the hell it took it four months to make a seven month journey after it was said it’d take to months or more to repair the damaged sustained by the fire?)

**1807**

_Early January_ – Temeraire and William Wilberforce hold a dinner party to raise funds for the sick dragons while advancing the Abolitionist cause.

_17 th of January _– Lieutenant-General Grey appointed governor of Cape Town.

_Mid/Late January_ – The _Allegiance_ sets sail for Cape Town

_March - April_ – Temeraire arrives at Cape Town, followed closely by the _Allegiance_ , an begins to search for a cure for the Dragon Plague.

 

Here, working backwards from their escape, I am a little more certain of the timeline—or as certain as I can be.

           

_20 th (?) of April – _A sample of the mushroom; Chenery is wounded after a close encounter with a rhinoceros.

_3 rd (?) of May_ – Catherine despairingly comments that they’ve found all that there is to find of the cure; a notion Keynes doubts whole-heartedly (This occurs two weeks after the encounter with the rhino).

_5 th (?) of May – _Excursion into Africa’s interior to find the Xhosa, hoping they might know more about the mushroom.

_6 th _(?) of May – Pass the lagoon of Kynsna and arrive late at the banks of the Tsitsikamma.

_7 th (?) of May – _Camped by a stream in Xhosa territory.

_9 th (?) of May _– Demane and Sipho

_10 th (?) of May_ – Catharine admits her pregnancy

_15 th (?) of May_ – Mushrooms. Captured by Tswana

_16 th (?) of May_ – Escape attempt.

_19 th (?) of May_ – Arrive at farming village

_20 th (?) of May_ – Leave farming village

_21 th (?) of May_ – Elephants

_24 rd (_?) of May – Arrival at Mosi-oa-Tunya (Laurence tells the Lords that the journey here took no less than nine days, which is mirrored here).

_25 th (?) of May_ – First full day of imprisonment at Mosi-oa-Tunya

_26 th (?) of May_ – Laurence is brought before the Tswana king, Moshueshue, who interrogates him and demands him to draw a proper map of Europe. For his refusal to follow commands, Laurence is brutally flogged.

_1 st (?) of June_ – A week after his whipping, Laurence wakes. He and the remaining crew of Lily’s formation are brought up before King Moshueshue in a kind of trial. Among the African dragon, Dulcia infiltrates the trial to inform the prisoners of the looming rescue attempt.

_2 nd (?) of June_ – The crews of Lily's formation escape imprisonment under the Tswana (It is stated that it is the first week of June).

_8 th (?) of June_ – Cape Town attacked by the Tswana (This is on the dawn of the sixth day of flight after their escape).

_15 th of June_ – The _Allegiance_ comes upon the devastation brought upon Benguela by the Tswana (After departing Cape Town, it is not clear how long between it is between here and the attack. Between Harcourt, Riley, and Laurence it is alluded to be less than a week. However, Benguela is around sixteen hundred miles from Cape Town by sea, and based upon their speed when coming into the Channel on the 10 th of August—not quite eight knots—it is about seven or eight days).

_16 th of June_ – The _Allegiance_ sails past Louanda, similarly destroyed as Benguela.

29th (?) of June – The _Allegiance_ ports at Cape Coast to find it completely destroyed. The ship crew spends the rest of the day counting the dead. Laurence frees slaves (This occurs two weeks after the report of Louanda).

_30 th (?) of June_ – Tom Riley and Catherine Harcourt are married aboard the _Allegiance_.

_10 th of August_ – _Allegiance_ comes into the Channel and in range of the lights at Lizard Point (This might be late night or early morning; if early morning, the events following would all be moved back a day).

_11 th (?) of August_ – Iskierka captures French ships making a run to Le Havre. The _Allegiance_ ports at Dover harbour. Temeraire flies to the London covert (The transition between chapters 14 and 15 can be confusing, but it appears that the ending of 14 and beginning of 15 occur on the same day.

_12 th (?) of August_ – The captains of Harcourt’s formation report to the Lords in London where they learn that a French dragon has been released in order to spread the Dragon Plague into Napoleon’s aerial force. Temeraire and Laurence decide to steal some of the cure and bring it to France.

_13 th (?) of August_ – Morning near Manchester, night at Loch Laggan.

_14 th (?) of August_ – Mountains near Scarborough

_15 th (?) of August_ – Dunkirk, taken captive by the French.

_23 rd (?) of August_ – After a week of interrogation, Laurence is shown to Temeraire. Laurence meets with De Guignes.

_25 th (?) of August_ – Laurence is transported to Paris.

_27 th (?) of August_ – Napoleon meets with Laurence and Temeraire to personally thank them for bringing the cure.

_Early September_ – Laurence and Temeraire are returned to Britain.


End file.
